oneshot: Chico Malo
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot "Río levemente y no puedo evitar sentir que hasta mi risa es más falsa que las sonrisas de Duo. Sí, ya nada es verdadero en nosotros y eso que somos los más sociables del grupo.. aunque hasta el pensar en esa palabra me suena extraño GRUPO... Jaja


Este fics es un regalo para un amigo, así que sólo le pertenece a él... así que no se lo adueñen xD --------------------------------------------------------- Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**Chico Malo**

**Por**

**DarkCRyonic**

Observo mi rostro en el espejo del cuarto, como siempre lo hago, antes de salir de el y enfrentarme a la realidad...

**--Perfecto.—**Modulan mis labios de forma graciosa mientras mis cabellos peinados cuidadosamente se resbalan con gracias sobre mi frente.

Salgo con mi calma acostumbrada y camino hacia el salón. Duo me da una de sus miradas mientras sonríe de forma traviesa. No puede evitarlo, sonrío también. Además quien no lo haría, si el mismo Dios de la muerte te sonríe.

Volteo levemente mi rostro hacia Wufei que lee el periódico de forma metódica.

**--Buenos días**.—Escapa de mis labios la frase. Se que sólo me mirará como siempre, y sí, es lo que hace. No sigo esperando alguna reacción. Además, puedo leer sus sentimientos claramente y son como si fueran un gran letrero que dice: **NO MOLESTAR.**

No puedo evitar reír sutilmente. Sé que no es justo invadir sus pensamientos que afloran de sus pieles, pero no puedo evitarlo... es la forma de saber a que atenerme.

**--Quatre amigo.—**Dice Duo mientras se acerca. Puedo notar que su ánimo esta alegre...

**--¿Qué pasa, Duo?—**Pregunto con mi tono casi inocente que brota de mí. A veces me molesta, pero no puedo negar que me es de utilidad. **_"Pobre chico lindo y rubio"—_**me digo mentalmente de forma irónica. Te me quedas viendo por un minuto y sueltas.

**--¿Qué diablos estás planeando?**

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa no puede ser que sea tan poco cuidadoso o Duo es más perspicaz de lo que creía.

**--¿Planear?—**Preguntó, volviendo a mi tono de cordero inocente.

Me mira nuevamente, tanto que puedo sentir sus ojos atravesando los míos.

**-- Naa.. dejémoslo así... además se pierde lo divertido.—**Dice bajando la voz al pasar junto a mí, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Puedo sentir que el frío llena mi cuerpo, cazado levemente en mi propio juego y nada menos que por el 02, Shinigami.

Respiro con fuerza y recobro mi compostura mientras me reclamo mentalmente ser tan distraído y dejarme ver tan tonto frente a Duo. Vuelvo mi mirada a Wufei, y noto con alivio que sigue como si no existiéramos.

Camino a la cocina y me sirvo un café. Miro el reloj que cuelga en la pared. 8 AM. La puntualidad en mis asuntos es algo que me gusta. **"Costumbres de niño rico" **Escucho en mi cabeza la voz de Duo

"**Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Duo."**

Termino mi café y notando de que todo sigue igual salgo de la casa si hacer ruido. Camino una cuadra y me subo al coche que me espera en la esquina.

Frente a mi una mujer de cabellera rojiza y escandalosa me mira con intranquilidad. Yo no hablo, aunque no puedo evitar sonreírle.

Nadie se resiste a una de mis sonrisas... y ella, no sería la excepción.

**-- Joven Winner, lo que pidió está listo.**

**-- Gracias.—**Digo inclinando la cabeza levemente.

**-- Pero...**

**-- No es asunto que le competa.—**Respondo sin dejar de sonreír. Ella baja la mirada y asiente con firmeza.

Bajo del automóvil sin decir nada.

Vuelvo mi vista a la casa en que vivimos. ¿Acaso debería sentir nostalgia de aquel lugar?

_**¡Qué absurdo! **_

Vuelvo a entrar en la casa sin decir nada de nada. Es extraño darse cuenta que pasas tan desapercibido en este lugar.

A veces tengo las ganas de gritar, para ver que demonios harían... o de paso tomar el arma que tengo cuidadosamente guardada en uno de los cajones de la recamara y llevarla encima como los demás.

Quizás teñirme el cabello de verde... aunque es muy probable que ni cuenta se den del cambio...

Mmm... quizás ya debería estar creándome un grupo propio, no sé que me dio con estar con ellos, si yo solo puedo con el trabajo... y ya lo he demostrado...

A los minutos, Trowa entra en la casa seguido de Heero, con aquella calma fría que me desespera. A veces olvido de que están vivos.. y de paso , si lo estoy yo.

Los miro con mi acostumbrada sonrisa de bienvenida, aunque mi cabeza dice otra cosa... ni siquiera trato de saber en que están, ya que la barrera de hielo que los resguarda, es irrompible a veces... así que ya me da lo mismo saber si son o no, personas... aunque a veces creo oír, el tic tac del engranaje que los conforma.

Duo sale nuevamente de su cuarto y llega a la sala con su acostumbrada soltura, que más parece ser un terremoto acercándose. Respiro profundo, ya que sé que viene la fase 1 del show de todos los días.

**_Duo versus Wufei._**

Aunque si no resulta, y el chino se pone de pie y lo deja conversando solo, cambia de blanco... ¿quién sigue en la lista de Shinigami?... sí, ese mismo... **_Heero Yuy_**, pero al igual que Trowa, viene con un dispositivo de alerta contra chicos sonrisas, que puedan causar problemas con sus corazones de hielo, y prontamente se quita del medio.

Río levemente y no puedo evitar sentir que hasta mi risa es más falsa que las sonrisas de Duo. Sí, ya nada es verdadero en nosotros y eso que somos los más sociables del grupo.. aunque hasta el pensar en esa palabra me suena extraño **GRUPO**... Jajajaa.. por Alá... si que es irónico.

Wufei enciende la televisión que hay en la sala. La pantalla muestra una explosión en primer plano. Sonrió levemente al notar que las cosas salen como las había planeado.

**--Oye! ¿¿Esa no es la fabrica que íbamos a destruir hoy?—**Pregunta Duo apuntando la imagen, mientras los ojos de Heero y Trowa miran la imagen con incredulidad.

**--Creo que se nos adelantaron.—**Murmura Wufei echándose para atrás en el sillón, con cara de fastidio.

Los miro con curiosidad. **"¿No deberían estar contentos por ahorrarse una misión? ¿Quién los entiende?..."**

**--Así tendré tiempo para otra cosa.—**Digo poniéndome de pie y yendo al cuarto. A los minutos salgo arreglado, y los cuatro se me quedan viendo raro o.0.

**-- Quatre amigo...—**Dice Duo mientras sonríe.

**--Voy a salir. Los veo mañana.—**Digo mientras enrollo mi bufanda en mi cuello y sonrió de forma "dulce", bueno ya saben a que me refiero... a esa sonrisa que no da pie a que desconfíen de mí... Jajajaa... es mejor arma, que la que llevo en mi chaqueta.

Sin darles tiempo a más, salgo y cierro la puerta. Afuera el frío de la media mañana es agradable. El coche esta esperándome. Entro y me alejo a una de mis residencias en la ciudad. La misión se acabo, y ya no tengo ánimo de ser tan sociable.

Por lo menos por 24 horas haré las cosas a mi manera.

**--Señor Winner...—**Dice la voz del chofer.

**-- Donde siempre.—**Dicen mis labios sin prestarle demasiada atención. Me permitiré ser el real Quatre por este momento. La sonrisa desaparece y lo único que quiero es manejar las cosas de mi vida con la misma frialdad que manejo mis empresas.

Puede que la guerra les de la razón para vivir, lo que es a mí, sólo es una excusa para fingir y jugar al niño bueno.

Hasta la próxima vez, en que tenga que jugar...

-------------------------

------------

-----

---

-

**Fin.**

**Darkcryonic.**


End file.
